Chaos Reborn
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: 2500 years after civilization collapsed on Mobius the world has returned to a rustic medieval way. In a small kingdom village a two kids find a secret chamber within a cavern system. Inside a hero from before the collapse who might be the only hope to save Mobius from certain doom...
1. Prologue: Wake me when you need me

**Chaos Reborn**

 **Prologue: Wake me when you need me…**

A crimson hedgehog stood at the entrance to large building in his hand was a silver gemstone. Around him dead bodies of the once opposing force bleed out. His dark grey jacket blew softly in the wind making the two red stripes appear to be like waves of red. Flowing in the wind. His jeans were torn and cut from the battle. His black and red shoes surprisingly unscathed from the fray. Blood was covering his hands a mixture of both the enemy's and his own. There were minor cuts and scratches on his face as his emerald green eyes blinked. The wind stopped and his jacket stopped flailing. A clear look of a dark green shirt with a black _R_ was now visible. Surprisingly unscathed. Two golden rings lay on the ground next to him.

The hedgehog picks them up and attaches them to his wrists before proceeding inside of the building. He moved swiftly and gracefully avoiding the abundance of traps set out before him. All the way until he reaches the last room of the compound. His eyes now blazing with determination he launches a blast of fire and blows the door open .

Within a jumble of black energy swirled into a form the mimicked the look of the once great hero Sonic the Hedgehog. Beaming red eyes glared as the crimson hedgehog entered. "Well, well, well…" the creature chuckles in a sharp voice like ice to ones ears. "I've been expecting you….Red!" he finishes.

"Nix…" The crimson hedgehog growls. This told Nix that he was still angry about earlier. "…I told you that you would pay for what you have done. You have sent your strongest minions at me and one by one they fell by my hand and blade. You killed my friends one by one…"

"That is right I did kill your friends!" Nix laughs "And what fun it was! Hearing them beg for mercy, plead for help just makes it all that much more satisfying when they let out their last scream of death. Something I cannot wait to hear from you!"

"I am afraid that will be something you will never have the pleasure of hearing." The hedgehog says as he tightens the grip on his weapon. "You know why I am here…"

"Oh yes some big heroics act hoping it will change things. But please…I am in a good mood today humor me." Nix chuckles tauntingly.

"I will not be made fun of by the likes of you!" he growls "You know who I am and you know why I am here Nix! But since you asked so nicely…my name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog…I am the last surviving Chaos Guardian and I am here to put an end to this. Here and now I will destroy you!"

"You can try!" Nix yells throwing his hand out now talking with a much more serious tone. "But like all those before you the same fate awaits!" he yells firing an energy beam at Rage. However the beam misses as Rage leaps to the side and advances. Without hesitation Nix draws a sword from the hilt on his waste and the blades of both adversaries meet. Rage then leaps back to prevent a power struggle.

"You have improved since I first fought you all that time ago." Nix chuckles "Back then you were just a scared little kid. But even though you knew who I was you still stood up to me in order to protect your family. An act that to this day I still applaud you for your courage then. Alas you failed to protect them and they died as well. I only let you live because you had the balls to stand up to me. Along with that power you somehow managed to wield! Which is something I should have never done!"

'He's right…' Rage says to himself thinking back to that fateful day.

 _ **I was only 10 years old and I still remember that day quite well. Nix had invaded my hometown. He was on a quest for world domination and…he killed the whole village. I remember bodies of the dead and buildings burning violently. I had been hiding in some rubble when he found my family's hiding place…**_

 _The air was filled with heat from the flames of burning debris and a young Rage was sitting under some stone debris as Nix walked over to a large pile and lifts some of the rubble away under it was his family. He was scared as one of the evil man's soldiers catches eye of him and walks over. This man was larger than he much larger. The soldier picked Rage up and called over._

 _"Lord Nix I think this kid is with them!" he calls over to Nix._

 _"I will slay him after I kill the others then…" he chuckles "I want to see him suffer."_

 _"Yes, Lord Nix." The soldier chuckles as he holds me closer "Look closely kid." He chuckles holding Rage's head so he couldn't look away. The young hedgehog struggled before something went off inside him. Suddenly Rage throws his elbow back and hits the soldier in the gut before taking the sword from the sheath on the soldiers waste and suddenly slices the soldier in half. He lands looking at the now dead soldier for a second heaving. Next he runs at the other soldier with fury in his eyes as he does the same. Wielding this should be one handed sword with both of his hands he now stood between Nix and his family. However he was trembling._

 _"You leave my family alone Nix!" Rage yells tears clouding up his eyes. "I won't let you hut them!"_

 _Nix blinks a few times rather surprised how this little red runt could have taken down two of his own guards and still dared to challenge him all while knowing he could never win. "Well it seems there is more to this little runt then meets the eye._

 _"Big brother don't!" a small icy hedgehog yells "RUN!"_

 _"No!" Rage yells "I am tired of being told to run! I won't just let someone hurt you!"_

 _"Don't be a fool son get out of here! Go!" his father yells_

 _"I said no!" Rage yells back "I am going to protect you!" he screams glowing with a bright light._

 _"Impossible!" Nix yells as it blinds him for s few second. After it finally dies down Rage had some weird flare around him. Nix then grows to a monstrous size looking down at Rage. Rage leaps and the larger man grabs him and looks him in the eyes as he struggles to free himself. "Your courage pleases me young hedgehog…why don't you join me? If you do I promise I will not harm your family…if not they die!"_

 _"Don't listen to him Big brother!" the icy hedgehog yells again_

 _"We are not worth it son!" his father yells._

 _"I'd rather die than join you Nix!" Rage yells._

 _"That's too bad…" Nix chuckles throwing Rage down. This didn't kill him but it hurt him enough so that he could not move. Nix then shrinks back to normal size and walks over to him. "Tell you what little rat. Since I am so amused that you stood up to me of all things like that… I will give you the honor of living with the guilt of this…" He laughs before going over to his helpless family and then cutting each of their heads clean off all while laughing._

 _"NO!" Rage cries before losing consciousness._

"…Since that day I have waited for this day…" Rage says "Where I can avenge them! It has been 15 long years of training with the Chaos Guardians of Old and now I can finally finish this!" Rage yells flaring up with energy. "I have learned to use that power I was blessed with the very power you always sought to destroy and now I will use it to destroy you!" he screams emitting a blinding light. It was now that Rage had become a pure white hedgehog with eyes flashing colors and his clothing changed to a kosode that was once the uniform of the Chaos Guardians. Nix looked in shock at this. It was the mythical Ultima Chaos Form one that had never before been obtained only spoken of in legend.

"Your little tricks will not save you now!" Nix yells as they clash once again. This time they struck multiple times each however was blocked by the others. Then Nix cheap shots Rage with an energy blast. This sent the crimson hedgehog back. Though he was powered up he was still exhausted from the battle just to get in her. He gets up only to see Nix forming a large ball of energy no doubt his legendary power of Dark Apocalypse an attack said to even have the power to kill gods. Rage then closed his eyes.

"Guardians fallen heed my call." He says softly "While world laws should deny it I call to you the great Chaotix lend me your power!" he yells. Nix laughs as he starts charging a Chaos Beam attack.

"You fool they will not aid you now! You are the only one they all live in their cowardly Chaos Realm now!" Nix laughs as he sends the Dark Apocalypse at Rage who was still trying to charge the attack. Rage looks in fear knowing that this was the end. Nix laughs as his attack closes in on Rage. But then something miraculous happens. A dark grey hedgehog, Christain one of Nix's own leaps in front and takes the hit.

"Sorry…" he says softly "But you've gone too far Nix…you wouldn't listen and people are suffering…my job was always to protect the people even before you took control of my country. I cannot let you do this…"

"I should have known you'd do this!" Nix yells

"This is the end!" Rage's voice echoes as Nix looks up to see Rage's sword glowing with a powerful light. Nix had no time to react this time. Rage drove the sword straight into Nix. The black creature coughs up a green blood as Rage releases his weapon and returns to his normal form panting.

"This isn't possible…" Nix pants. "I am the dark ruler Nix…I have eliminated all Chaos Guardians till now…what makes this kid so special! How the hell can some kid defeat me!" he screams in anger. "You were nothing but a small scared rat there is no way you could ever have defeated me! I am the perfect supreme being of this universe!"

"It is because I am fighting for a purpose…those with purpose will always triumph any trial eluding them from their goal…" Rage says

"That's just philosophical bullshit!" Nix says standing up. "I am immortal you cannot defeat me only the legendary sword Blazing Chaos can!"

"Oh?" Rage asks

"Yes!" Nix yells

"Burn…" Rage grins and Nix looks up fear taking hold of him.

"no…" he gasps. "it... can't be…"

"Bureijingukaosu!" Rage yells. Then the blade still stuck within Nix burns a great fire and Nix screams his final words. "Impossible!" his voice echoes. Rage watches as the energy form known as Nix is vaporized and his sword then vanishes and reappears in his hands. With victory in his grasp Rage walks outside where a group of people stood waiting.

"He did it…he killed the monster!" a man cheers.

"You're a hero." An older man wearing a ragged robe says. "You have saved us all…thank you Rage…please come back with us…"

"No." Rage says "I am going into a deep slumber now. I have done too much…in my chambers lies a set of riddles bury them in a secret location. If a time comes when you will need my power…find it and use their hints to find and awaken me for many more evils could yet come in the future but be warned only one with a pure heart may awaken me." He says walking into the distance

Rage finds a cave one he knew well from his childhood and it was also part shrine…this was where he learned of his fate and now he would sleep here until he would be awakened when the world needed him once more…


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

 _The year is 2500 AC (After Collapse). 2500 years ago all of civilization collapsed and the people of Mobius were scared. However when the man responsible was killed only a small group knew who did it and that person is unknown to all and is said to have vanished. Many call whoever it was an angel sent from the heavens to save them in their darkest hours. Others say just a lucky guy who was lucky. The truth is lost with only but a single scroll said to be written by this person. They wrote a riddle as to where he or she could be found should they ever be needed again. To this day no one can figure it out._

 _In more recent years Mobius has rebuilt and society has returned to a kingdom based government for the time being. Since this collapse magic has become a common thing once again throughout Mobius. Many mages exist. One such being the now nick named Dark King Andrew. Andrew was a great mage who was an expert in summoning creatures. But his mind like many became corrupt and he uses his endless army of demons to enslave the lands. So far he has conquered little but his armies are growing and the fate of the world seems dark for all efforts to stop him were in vain. Now with the darkness closing many are turning to myths and legends hoping to find hope. Others have appealed to greater forces in hope for them to send salvation. No hope has come for the lands…_

 _But in the small kingdom and Altes in the small farming village of Marsh. Lives two people who could change the world forever…_

"Come on Ike!" a young male cat. He was green and clothed by simple cloth clothing of white and grey color. On his back was a crude leather bag. He calls from atop a slope. "We finally have permission to go into the mountains!"

"Slow down Liam!" another boy says. He was a silver wolf with clothing of similar nature. They were Ike and Liam two young men of the town. Both born close to each other around 13 years ago. Close being a few hours apart. Many call them twins seeing as they are best friends almost like brothers.

"Well who knows maybe we could find something cool!" Liam cheers as Ike finally makes it up the slope.

"I wouldn't be too sure. Remember we don't have a torch." Ike informs.

"Not a problem anymore!" Liam smiles pulling a torch out of his bag. "My dad made me one."

"You did remember your knife?" Ike asks "In case of emergency?"

"Oh yeah I got that too." Liam assures. The two continue on until the reach a cave. "Here we are. The Altes Caves." He says using a flint rock and some stone to light the torch. The torch sprung alive with fire and nearly singed some of Ike's hair. It was tradition of their village for all children who turn 13 to spend half a day alone in the caverns or together should their birthdays fall the same day.

"Hay watch it!" he shouts "You almost burnt me!"

"Sorry." Liam says "Come on!" he hollers running inside.

"Wait up!" Ike says running after him. "I don't see why you wanted to come here so badly…"

"I want to search for something really cool. Who knows maybe we could even find the legendary Chaos Shrine where the Hero of Chaos is said to be resting."

"Come on that's a myth! You spend too much time in your father's books…" Ike scoffs "We'd be lucky to find a rock that has crystal inside it. Besides there are a lot of mountain ranges on this planet. Besides that was before the collapse for all we know that place could be buried under the ocean by now!"

"Well I remember part of the riddle being….'from caverns winding in the dark, a shrine of light endures. Within its sealed door a hero surpassing the ages to stop the dark." Liam replies.

"You also seem to have forgotten there is a riddle locking the door." Ike says "Within all things and outside all things two forces always clash. Both can never win, for without one force the other cannot exist. One knowing the other as itself and the other knowing that one as itself. Two great forces are the key to he who defies time."

"So?" Liam asks

"Come one who could possibly figure that out! Even the greatest mages of Altes can't figure it out!" Ike yells.

"Shh…" Liam says "You hear that…?"

"Hear what?" Ike asks then he hears it too, "it sounded like chanting." He says

"come on." Liam whispers. The two slowly go in deep and the chanting got louder. They peer their heads around a corner and to their shock there was a group of demons sitting inside. "It wasn't chanting it was demons." Lima whispers.

"I see that." Ike says "Can you make out hat they are saying?"

"No." Liam answers before moving his foot and a rock rolls making a loud echo. The monsters look in their direction red eyes beaming and lock on to the two. One roars their incomprehensible language. "What did he say?" Liam asks

"Either Children come join us. Or Kill the childs." Ike says

"I am going with the ladder half RUN!" Liam yells. The two quickly dart back through the caverns turning without thought the demons behind them. Soon they were lucky enough to get some distance.

"I think we lost them…" Ike pants.

"Uh…Ike…" Liam says looking up at a wall.

"What is it?" Ike asks looking and seeing the wall. "a dead end?! We're dead!"

"I think they heard that…" Liam says hearing the rumble of the demons as they close in on them.

"Hay Ike." Liam says holding his friend.

"What is it Liam?" Ike asks.

"Since we are probably going to die can I tell you what I think the answer to that riddle is?" his friend replies.

"Sure…" Ike says "At least it will make some interesting final talk."

"I think it was light and darkness." Liam answers

"Really that is ridic-" Ike is then interrupted by a scream of his own as the two are flung behind the rocks. A hidden door to a chamber had opened and they look around. "No way…" Ike gasps

"We actually found it…" Liam says looking to see an orb. Then a loud rumble is heard.

"We're dead!" Ike says "They're going to break through!"

"They can't the door sealed up!" Liam yells "I can sense the magical energy again."

"Well now what?!" Ike asks looking to Liam who had walked up to the orb. Liam what the hell are you doing?! Don't touch that!"

"What?" Liam asks, it was too late he touched it. The orb glows brightly and blinds the two. Finally when it died down a crimson hedgehog clothed in a dark grey kosode stood before them. He was in his early 20s and his emerald green eyes looked at them.

"Uh…" was all both of them could say. Suddenly the look on the hedgehog's face changed to a glare a knight would give in battle.

"Look out!" he yells leaping in front of the two and firing two blasts of a strange energy at the monsters that had actually broken through the door. With them gone he looks at the two kids. "Are you alright?" he asks. This hedgehog's voice was calm yet enforcing.

"Uh y-yeah..." Liam says "We're fine. I am Liam and that is Ike."

"Good to meet you, Liam and Ike." The hedgehog says with a bow.

"Are you going to tell us your name?" Ike asks.

"My name…" the hedgehog answers "Later. Let's get out of here first."

"Alright." Liam sighs. The three slowly exit the caves and sit on some rocks.

"So who are you?" Ike asks the crimson hedgehog.

"My name is Rage Chaotic. I was sealed there until the world needed me again. In a chamber only one with a pure heart could open granted they answered my riddle." He answers "I can sense this world is once again on the brink of destruction."

"You mean you're the legendary Hero of Chaos?" Ike scoffs.

"Yes I am." Rage answers. "I am surprised that two kids figured out the secret however."

"Actually it was an accident." Liam chuckles

"Accident or not I was awoken because Mobius needs me…what threaten her now?" Rage asks

"Oh you mean the Dark King Andrew?" Ike asks

"Who?" Rage asks. "And what do you mean?"

"When were you imprisoned there, Rage?" Liam asks

"In the year 8500 AD." Rage answers "What year is it now?"

"2500 AC. Soon after you stopped the evil man the whole civilization collapsed. Now we are a rustic society compared to the societies in my dad's old texts. They called it Medieval in those book. We are similar to that age." Liam explains. "Dark King Andrew was a wizard for the Yami Kingdom. But his mind went corrupt upon learning to summon demons from the underworld. Now he slowly conquers the world bit by bit. All attempts to stop him have failed!"

"I see." Rage says "I need to see and elder, take me to your village leader." Rage says standing up."

"S-sure." Ike says as they walk back to the village.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

In a large throne room with a balcony behind the throne stood a cat dressed in expensive looking robes colored a dark purple. Upon his head a red and golden crown. Then a small fox runs in. "My Lord…" he says kneeling "I bring news from the spies in the Altes Kingdom…" it says.

"Speak." The man says in a deep voice.

"It seems that some of our demons searching the caves encountered some kids and were killed." The fox says.

"Probably killed themselves." The man scoffs "We can make more demons."

"That's not all…the kids opened the Chaos Shrine Chambers." The fox says

"WHAT?!" The cat screams "How the hell could a couple of kids unlock the chamber holding the one key thing that could stop me?!"

"I d-d-don't know sire…" the fox says cowering.

"Bring me my book." The cat says

"Yes, sire…" the fox says scampering away.

"So it seems you have returned…Rage the Hedgehog…alas soon even you will be unable to stop me!" he laughs.

 **To be continued**


	3. A Chaos Guardian's Power part 1

Rage followed Liam and Ike back to their home. As they enter the people who were outside were eyeing Rage like he was some demon or something. The kids lead him to a larger building and Ike knocks. Soon an older man opens the door and looks at them.

"Ah you two have returned and who is this you bring?" he asks

"Master Yama this is-" Ike starts but Yama stops him.

"I want to hear it from him." He says

"My name is Rage Chaotic…the last Chaos Guardian." Rage introduces himself. "These two children found my hidden chambers and woke me up."

"I see. So Rage, legends say you come from a time before the collapse of society. What was it like?" Yama asks.

"Well many large cities and towns. Use of different machines allowing flight and faster travel." Rage replies "Alas when The Great War came…it was all destroyed. The final year in my assault on Nix and his army was when the AC years began. Since the day I stopped and killed him I was put into a deep slumber."

"Yes that much we know." Yama says. "But tell me say Andrew is not a problem that dictates your service what is it you will do. You're chambers have been opened and location known to all."

"I will simply live in this era. For I defy the constraints of time. I am not immortal only unable to age. Now if I may ask a few questions about the world as it is in its present state?"

"Ask away." Yama says.

"The first thing I noticed when I was awoken was a strange energy flow through the world. Tell me has magic truly surfaced as a natural thing once again?" Rage asks

"It is true now many of use hold magic and can use it. There are very few who cannot." Yama answers.

"What is the current state of the world?" Rage asks.

"Dark. Andrew is slowly taking nation after nation. His seemingly endless supply of demon hordes makes it impossible to stop him." Yama replies "We have no chance against him when he arrives…any time now he will take our small village…"

"Not while I am here." Rage reassures him.

"But what can you do against an army of demons?" Ian asks "Sure you killed a few but there will be hundreds!"

"Have you forgotten?" Rage smiles "I am a Chaos Guardian! Slaying darkness and demons is second nature for me. Besides even with my power still returning no demon will survive a good Chaos Blast."

"I will put the village's defense in your hands then Rage." Yama says bowing his head. Rage nods and walks outside. Calmly he walks to the head of the village and looks at the incoming horde of demons as he summons his sword.

The demons reach the entrance and stop as a male figure clad in armor approaches the front. The head was that of a dark blue fox. His face had signs of previous battles all over it as his deep purple eyes glare at Rage. "Is this all? Are you the only defense this pathetic village has?" he asks.

"I am." Rage states simply raising his sword into a offensive manner.

"You?" The fox laughs at him before he continues "I admire your bravery young one." he states "But do you truly think you can destroy a whole army on your own?"

"I've done it before." Rage replies with a smile.

"Hmph...attack!" he yells. On his command the demons all rush the village where within people were observing the events as they unfold.

"He's doomed!" Ike grieves. "No one can take one that many foes demon or mobian at once!"

"Hmph." Rage smirks "Chaos Slash!" he shouts as he fires a beam of energy from his sword as he swings it. This destroys all of the demons with one fell swoop. "Low level familiar demons." Rage comments "Nothing more than a bug to me." he looks at the Fox who looked at this point enraged.

"Hmph! If you want something done you gotta do it yourself." he snarls drawing his sword. "State your name warrior so I may know whom to seek out for your next of kin."

"You first." Rage remarks. "Normally the challenger state's their name."

"Very well... My name is Nokris I am the great Bastion Warrior and head of King Andrew's Royal Guard." the fox announces.

"Well met, I am known as Rage Chaotic, The Chaos Guardian." Rage replies "Prepare yourself."

'A Chaos Guardian?' Nokris thinks 'That's not possible! They have been wiped out since before the collapse!' He took too much time thinking as he was suddenly hit from the side by Rage.

"Icy Chaos Blade!" Rage shouts as his sword gains a cold, frozen mist with his next strike that froze the part of Nokris' armor where he made contact. Nokris who was already beaten up from a previous battle backs up and sheaths his sword. Rage then stops his upcoming attack.

"Hmph, You have won this battle Chaos Warrior, but be warned had I not already be harmed from a previous battle I'd not leave so easily." he says staring a spell.

"Wait." Rage says grabbing him. "You go back and tell your little king that his days are numbered. I am coming to find him."

"You know naught of what you are getting into Chaos Warrior." Nokris scowls.

"I know enough." Rage shouts throwing him. "Oh and I told you, the name's Rage got that!" Rage glares at Nokris who uses a teleportation spell to vanish. Rage turns around and sees Yama, Ike and Liam standing at the gate to the village.

"You have our thanks Rage." Yama says "It is a true blessing that our two young ones found you when they did."

"Yeah, if they didn't stumble across my hidden chamber who knows what the outcome of all this could have been." Rage answers.

"Still how was it they were able to figure out the hidden passphrase?" Yama asks "Even our greatest scholars could not answer it. Let alone find your chamber."

"I purposely made it so that it would be near impossible to crack except by someone who has a pure heart and knows how to think outside of the box. Most people think light and darkness are mere legends and myths to justify right from wrong. The truth is light and darkness is a real form of energy. I am as close to pure light as possible however even the brightest light has darkness. Just as the darkest of all darkness has light somewhere within."

"I see..." Yama nods stroking his long beard. "Well we must get you ready for your journey ahead. I can't send you out without any knowledge of the way Mobius is now. After all a lot has happened since your battle 2500 years ago."

"Alright let's do it." Rage agrees following Yama, Ike and Liam back into the village and then to Yama's home once again.

 **To be continued**


	4. A Chaos Guardian's Power Part 2

**A Chaos Guardian's Power Part 2**

 _What is a Chaos Guardian? What was their purpose? What did they do to make them so famous? To understand this question you must understand the Chaos Emeralds. The best way to sum it up is that the Chaos Guardians were the protectors of the Chaos Emeralds and their power._

 _Naturally due to the nature of the Chaos Emeralds and their power the Chaos Guardians were very, very powerful. It is said they could control the weather, bridge the gaps between dimensions, control time and space and the elements that make up our universe with their powers. I guess there is no simple way to describe the full potential that the Chaos Guardians had considering there are none left, unless you want to be hopeful about that thing with the one who sealed himself away somewhere here on Mobius. My colleges and I however can confidently write that off as a myth. We have explored all the land even where Andrew's kingdom now rests. We managed to find no trace of this guardian._

 _Unless he is hiding out asleep on the floating island which is highly unlikely given the riddle he gave before he went and sealed himself away. So simply put the math does not stack up to him still existing. He's gone too._

 _-Letter from the Royal Library of Altes to King Genis regarding their research_

Rage was sitting and discussing things with Ike and Liam as Yama finished packing a bag for him "Here is a map of the local area." Yama says handing Rage a map. Rage opens it and scans it with his eyes. There were several small villages like the one he was in with a large castle town to the north west.

"Do you know where I might be able to get a regional map?" Rage asks putting it in the crude leather bag he was given.

"Hmm perhaps you can get one from the King. I don't know of anywhere besides the castle that would even have one." Yama answers.

"Alright thank you." Rage says

"No, thank you Master Chaotic." Yama says

"Please it is just Rage." Rage says with a smile as he hoists the leather bag on his back.

"You will want to stop in the next village down the road for supplies. Here." Yama hands Rage a small satchel. "There is 1000 gold in that bag. It should be enough to get you what you need."

"Thank you but I don't think I can just take so much money." Rage says.

"It's not too much Rage. Take it as a thank you for defending our village." Yama smiles.

"Oh well thank you." Rage responds cheerfully. "I will be off then."

"Wait!" Ike calls. "I want to go with you!"

"Ike I am afraid that I can't let you go." Yama sighs. "Rage is going on a dangerous journey. You'd only slow him down."

"But grandpa…" Ike argues.

"Ike it is best that you stay here. Yama is right it will become too dangerous." Rage says.

"We'll miss you." Liam says.

"I'll come back." Rage says. "In fact after this is all over I'll come live here. If that is okay with you, Elder Yama."

"I see no reason why not." Yama smiles. "We would be honored."

"Promise?" Ike asks.

"It's a promise." Rage smiles patting Ike's head. Rage then extends his hand and his sword appears once more and a sheath on his back. Rage sheaths it and turns to leave the small house. He continues to walk down the road to the edge of town. A guard stops him before he leaves. "Hold up." He says.

"Can I help you?" Rage asks.

"Here." He says handing Rage a letter. "You'll want this later."

"What is it?" Rage asks taking it.

"A letter from the captain of the guard from this town. If anything, it will get you a meeting with King Genis. He's a descendant of the old hero Sonic the Hedgehog and he has issues on who he can trust." The guard says.

"Thank you." Rage nods putting it in his belt pouch before continuing down the road to begin his journey.

Rage followed the road as it led him into a lush forest. The midday sunlight came in like rays as it pierced the tops of the green trees above. The crimson hedgehog walked cautiously unsure as to what could be out in the trees. A while longer he comes across a unit of guards for the town just up the road. Four in total. Three of them were in silver colored armor while the other in gold.

"Halt." The one in gold says. "Who are you."

"My name is Rage Chaotic." Rage says. "I am on my way to the Castle town to meet with King Genis. I come from the village of Marsh."

"Rage Chaotic…" The same guard says. "Strange the name sounds familiar…"

"I don't know why." Rage says.

"Wasn't that the name of the guy who single handedly took out Nokris?" One of the guards in silver ask.

"Yeah that's it." The guard in gold says. "You took that guy out."

"Is there a problem with that?" Rage asks a little worried.

"No, no." The guard says "You've done a great service for us. You can go."

"It was nothing." Rage nods as he continues into town. Rage stands and looks around before a tall human with blonde hair walks up to him.

"What brings a hedgehog like you all the way out here?" He asks.

"I am on my way to Altes Castle." Rage says. "Yama back in Marsh told me to stop here for supplies."

"You know Old Man Yama?" he asks.

"Yeah, do you?" Rage asks.

"Yama was a student of my grandfather." He answers. "It's good to meet you, my name is Leon I am the head of King Genis' Guard."

"Name's Rage Chaotic." Rage says.

"Here come with me. You'll not want to travel the road after the sun goes down. It becomes too risky with the demons." Leon says as he leads Rage down the road. "So why are you on your way to the castle?" he asks

"I need to meet with King Genis. I am going to stop Andrew." Rage says

"Are you crazy?" Leon asks.

"Heh you'd think so huh?" Rage chuckles. "No, just doing my duty."

"Which is?" Leon questions.

"To protect Mobius from darkness. It is my duty as a Chaos Guardian." Rage says.

"A Chaos Guardian?" Leon asks surprised. "You mean they work you up finally?"

"Correct." Rage answers.

"Explains the strange attire." Leon says. "You're carrying a sword yet no armor I guess being a Chaos Guardian makes sense as to why."

"What makes you say that?" Rage asks.

"You have that Chaos Aura thing that can protect you in a similar manner but without hindering movement like some of this armor does." Leon says patting the chest piece he had on.

"I am surprised you knew that." Rage expresses.

"Heh heh." Leon chuckles as they reach a dojo. "Here we are. This is my Father's dojo. Well it was my grandfather's and his father before him. You can stay here for the night."

"Thank you." Rage says with a smile as an older man with grey hair walks out.

"Who is this you bring to us Leon?" he asks.

"Oh father this is Rage Chaotic. He's on his way to Altes Castle." Leon says.

"A wandering warrior off to join the war by the looks of it." He smiles. "I am known simply as Kale."

"I am looking to go and end this war." Rage says.

"You seem very sure of yourself." Kale scowls. "What makes you think you can win in a battle against Andrew?"

"Hm?" Rage asks.

"I fought him once…" Kale says looking grim. "He wiped the floor with me… Not even my master sword work was enough. Andrew has dark magic and powerful dark magic at that. I was a hero till' I lost that battle…What makes you think you have a chance, Rage?"

"I can win. If I could defeat Nix thousands of years ago then I can stop this dark wizard." Rage answers.

"You defeated Nix?" Kale asks. "If that is true…"

"Yes I am from before the collapse. After I stopped him I sealed myself away in a hidden location until I was awoken and needed again." Rage says. "Here I am, the world needs me again so I have answered the call."

"I see…" Kale smiles. "If that is the case. You may stay here for as long as you'd like. Maybe you are the one we need to stop that crazy man."

"Thank you Kale." Rage says nodding. "I can assure you that I will not stop until either he or I lay dead."

"Hmph you would have made a promising student Rage." Kale says.

"What do you mean by 'would have' dad?" Leon asks.

"Heh Rage is a Chaos Guardian. No doubt that the training he received is leaps and bounds beyond what I can teach him." Kale chuckles. "But to have a Chaos Guardian on our side…whether he stops Andrew or not. It will turn this war in our favor either way."

"Awe come on dad how do you know that just because he's a Chaos Guardian you couldn't teach him a thing or two?" Leon whines.

"If you had read the legends Chaos Guardians were the one who ended the Shadow War, they protected all of Mobius in the olden times from the floating island that rests over the Kingdom of Lotus." Kale says.

"Wait you mentioned a floating island?" Rage asks. "Angel Island is still around?"

"Yeah, it is." Kale answers. "Though, no one has managed to get up there, even with teleportation magic."

"That would be because before I sealed myself away I locked Angel Island down. No one else but me can enter until I dispel the barrier." Rage answers.

"Why would you do something like that?" Leon asks.

"Because I didn't know how long I was going to be asleep I didn't want the wrong people to get up there and use some of the things up there for evil deeds." Rage replies.

"Alright Leon why don't we let Rage here get settled." Kale says before a loud bell was heard.

"What is that?" Rage asks.

"The alert bell." Kale says…

'dong…dong dong…dong' The bell tolled

"One, rest, two, rest one…" Kale says.

"That means a large monster right?" Leon asks.

"Yes it does." Kale sighs. "There is no way we can survive this time… the village is doomed. Rage, go now. You don't have time."

"As if." Rage scoffs putting his bag down. "and leave this entire village to die?"

"You must! There is no hope for us!" Kale shouts.

"I'll knock that monster into oblivion." Rage says walking out of the dojo. He walks to where the guards were gathered and muttering amongst themselves.

"I am not fighting that thing…", "That thing will kill us for sure", "It's all over!" and similar such phrases were spouted by the guards.

"Stand aside." Rage says moving to the front of them. "I will handle this."

"Is he crazy?" One asks.

"He must be…" another answered as the large monster stops at the gate. Suddenly a man dressed in a black and red robe drops down from the head of the large dragon like monster.

"Greetings mortals." He chuckles in a cold voice that had a slight echo to it.

"It can't be…" a guard says.

"That's…A-Andrew…" Kale, who was observing from afar says in shock.

"So as of now this village is mine, surrender now and I will not hurt any of you, or your village. All you must do is bow to me" He says sinisterly. The guards who were shaking in their boots all drop their weapons and kneel, the townspeople soon after. Rage stands there and glares at Andrew.

"What are you doing mortal? Bow to me!" Andrew spits at Rage.

"Never." Rage answers. "I will never bow to someone like you."

"Very well I will just kill you!" Andrew shouts as he swings for Rage at a blurring speed but Rage grabs Andrew's arm and the claw of dark energy vanishes. "What the…how could he have blocked that?" Andrew thinks before trying another attack only for Rage to block it as well. Andrew was baffled at how Rage could block him. "Just who the heck are you?!" Andrew shouts.

"My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog…I am the Last Chaos Guardian." Rage replies. "I have heard a lot of things about you Andrew…"

"So you are Rage Chaotic huh?" Andrew says.

"You sound surprised." Rage says

"Yes. I was under the impression you were lost forever or dead." Andrew answers.

"Sorry to disappoint." Rage shrugs.

"Oh don't worry I am not disappointed. Rather excited. I will be the one who can bring forth your demise!" he laughs. Andrew wasn't sure what it was but just looking at Rage seemed to bug him. "My Dark Dragon will send you right to hell!" Andrew laughs pointing to order it to advance. "What?" he asks before turning to see it was gone in a puff of smoke and Rage was on the other side with his sword drawn.

"What the-?!" Andrew looks back to where Rage was only seconds ago and noticed he was no longer there. Rage was on the other side of where the body of the dragon ended. The dragon vanished into a big cloud of dark energy and Rage sheaths his sword.

"You're Dark Dragon is no more." Rage says crossing his arms. "You're next." He says spreading his legs and putting his arms up ready to fight. Andrew summons more monsters to try and stop Rage.

"Chaos Spear!" Rage yells firing spears of energy at the smaller monsters making quick work of them. "Is that all you got? A bunch of summoned minions?" Rage scoffs. "Come on and fight me like a man! Stop hiding behind your familiars and summons like a coward!"

"You dark mock me?!" Andrew shouts.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Rage chuckles.

"Grr… this will not end this way!" Andrew yells. "If you want to defeat me, then you'll have to do it at my stronghold!"

"Sorry pal I don't play that way." Rage says. "In the past letting that happen just means more work for me. No, I am going to end you here and now!" he says charging again and striking Andrew with a hard kick but his foot phases right through him. "What the hell?"

"Ha ha ha! You are a lot more foolish then I would have ever thought! You really think I would send the real me to some pitiful little community of dirt rats just to take it over?" he laughs.

"A projection…" Rage growls… "Then how did I grab your arm earlier?"

"Ha ha ha a good one, isn't it?" Andrew chuckles. "Mark my words Rage Chaotic, if you come to defeat me you will die."

"You know you are starting to sound an awful lot like this old Dark Lord I once knew." Rage says crossing his arms again. You know how he ended up?"

"Hm?" Andrew grunts.

"Yeah he's dead, he said something that was just about the same. Andrew let me warn you, if you underestimate me you will regret it. Nix the Dark, The Dark God Vlagh they both underestimated my power and now they are gone never to touch this world again. So the way I see it we have two options because I am not backing down from this, either you recall your troops and give up this silly world domination quest of your or…" Rage trails of

"Or what?" Andrew asks through the projection.

"In two days, if you do not I will come for you and it will not be a pretty sight. This is your chance to give up. If you do not, I will kill you. Understand, Andrew?" Rage aks

"Hmph come get me." Andrew scoffs before it vanishes.

"Have it your way." Rage says turning as Leon walsk up to him.

"Are you really going to fight him?" he asks. Rage looks at him and then to the towns people who had been observing.

"Yes, I am." Rage says. "I will not let Andrew cause any more pain to the people of this land. Let it be known that today, I Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, Guardian of Chaos have joined the efforts of the Altean army and all others who wish to see Andrew fall." He announces. A few townsfolk cheer for him to encourage him as he goes with Leon and Kale back to the dojo.


	5. Beginning of an End

The moon cast an eerie glow in the night sky on a large city below. Rain fell in a light blanket over the city. It was late and next to no vehicles remained on the road. Silence filled the air with occasional rumbles of thunder from the storm.

A tall crimson hedgehog walked down the street. A black cloak covering host of his body except his eyes and mouth. It was soaking wet from the rain. His emerald eyes shimmered a little when he passed a street light. Lanterns that burned with magic The rain had begun accumulating into small puddles that would splash and disperse when he stepped in them.

It was Rage. He had finally made his way to the center of the kingdom. The city of Atlas in the middle was the castle. Rage was hoping to find a place to stay the night. "Hey you." a voice called to him Rage looked over to the direction of the voice. He saw a dark brown fox looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Rage asked looking at the fox.

"You're Rage right?" it asks.

"Depends." Rage replies. "Why?"

"Well I am with the royal guard. I heard from some of my buddies who were on patrol they came across you. Let's get you out of this rain." he says. Rage walks over to the fox who leads him to the guard's barracks.

"Thank you." Rage mentions as the guard throws him a towel.

"No problem. Name's Rick the Squirrel." The guard introduces himself as the two sit down. "Now tell me is it true what they say? Are you really from before the collapse?"

"Yeah, I am. I was born in an era known as ACE. Or After Chaos' Era as it was known. At this point in would been about 2000-2100 years before the Great War that brought on the collapse. I dunno I kind of like the world as it is now." Rage explains.

"Really? Why is that?" Rick asks.

"Well back just before the collapse there was a lot of large and advanced civilization. What little bit of natural world was left was on Angel Island. My home...Now to see such a beautiful world that has become of it brings joy to my heart." the crimson hedgehog reminisced about a time long forgotten.

"Really, I quite enjoy the thick forests of the kingdom myself. But the land to the North? That place is the worst. The Wasteland as we call it. It's where Dark King Andrew holds domain. One of these days he's bound to attack this kingdom with his wretched horde of monsters. King Genis has trained the guard over and over hoping to ensure we are ready but I fear that no one can be ready for monsters of the likes Andrew can summon..." Rick sighs. "But now that you're here there is yet a flicker of hope once more. If you can prove that those beasts can be killed maybe the other kingdoms will be more likely to join in a attack against The Dark King. Rise up and rebel over his tyrannical rule over the rest of Mobius."

"I don't know." Rage sighs. "It takes a lot to win over people when they're kept in line out of fear. But I know when I kill that bastard Andrew it will be shown that his claims of being some prophet or god were nothing but should turn some heads and help make the other kingdoms independent once more."

"What will you do after?" Rick asks. "Go back into slumber like you did after your battle that ended The Great War?"

"I don't know yet but I won't be going back to sleep that's for sure. A 2500 year nap is more than enough for me. Probably once I find Angel Island get things around there fixed up and stay there." Rage replies.

"Well for the night I am sure Captain Anderson won't mind if you stay here in the guard barracks." Rick says.

"I won't mind if WHO stays in our Barracks?" A deep booming voice echoes as Rick stands up and salutes. "Who's this mangy red hedgehog Rick?"

"This is the one known as Ragis Chaotic the Hedgehog Captain." Rick says.

"You?" Anderson asks looking at Rage closely. "I don't believe it...I thought it was mere rumors some guy started to rally hope...but here you are. You're the real deal. Ragis Chaotic the Hedgehog, the Legendary Guardian of Chaos!" he exclaims astonished.

"How do you know?" Rage asks skeptically.

"I can sense the Chaos Energy in you. Only other place I have ever senses it is in the old ruins of Angel Island." Captain Anderson replies.

"Ruins of Angel Island?" Rage asks. "It fell?"

"Aye but nobody can get too close there is some barrier that prevents anyone from passing. Not even our greatest scholars or mages could break it." Captain Anderson responds.

"Well at least my barrier is still up. That means the Chaos Emeralds are safe."

"Wait the Chaos Emeralds are there?!" Captain Anderson exclaims.

"Yeah the safest place for them to be." Rage answers.

"So that barrier was yours...makes sense now that I think about it." Captain Anderson thinks "Anyways, Guardian Rage, feel free to stay the night here. I'll take you to King Genis in the morning."

"Thank you." Rage says gratefully.

"It's the least we can do if you're going after Andrew. Even if you are one of the mythical Chaos Guardians you've got guts going after him." Captain Andrew says shaking Rage's hand. Rage then goes to one of the beds and crawls in for the night.

The next morning Rage was up by walks out to find Captain Andrew with his sword drawn looking at a cloked figure. "How can I believe that?!" he yells.

"Andrew what's going on?" Rage asks.

"Rage get back!" He shouts. "This fool is after you!"

"Me?" Rage exclaims.

"You are the one who claims to be Rage Chaotic?" one of the cloaked figure asks.

"So what if I am?" Rage asks.

"I see..." the figure scoffs. "You tarnish my name then."

"What are you talking about?" Rage asks as the cloaked figure removes the cloak to reveal a dark blue hedgehog with a scar under his left eye. He was wearing iron armor and his long brown hair flowed over the large shoulder plates.

"You are a faker I am the real Rage!" he shouts.

"You're serious?" Rage chuckles. "I've had my fair share of impersonators but you're by far one of the worst. Normally they're some preteens or kids but you? You're a grown-ass man!" he laughs.

"You dare mock me?!" The blue hedgehog shouts. "Then to defend my namesake I challenge you to a duel to the death!"

"Sorry but no." Rage denies "I am not going to kill you to prove a point."

"You...!" the blue hedgehog shouts drawing a sword and charging at Rage. Rage scowls and grabs the attacker's sword by the blade didn't even wound him. "Wh-wha-" the hedgehog exclaims.

"There's the proof you're full of crap. I am the real Ragis Chaotic. I am the Chaos Guardian. My Chaos Aura prevents a petty blade like that from harming me." Rage scoffs ripping the blade out of the hedgehog's hands and burning it with fire. "Now be gone." he shouts aggressively.

The hedgehog scurries out of the door and runs off. "Shall we be going?" Rage asks Captain Andrews.

"Oh yeah." He says still bewildered by what had happened.

Andrew leads Rage through the busy castle town. As he went some people muttered and whispered looking at him. "What is with everyone?" Rage asks.

"They know you're in town. They probably don't know what to think." Andrew answers as they reach the gate of the castle after Anderson passed Rage was stopped by two guards.

"Halt none are to pass beyond here unless you have business in the castle." they say in unison.

"Guards lower your spears." Anderson "He's with me."

"Captain letting some commoner in the castle is a major crime!" one of the guards exclaims.

"He's no commoner." Anderson says. "That is Rage Chaotic, the Chaos Guardian."

"How do we know he's not some fake that has deceived you captain?!" they shout together.

"If you don't believe me then thrust your spears at him. If he is the real Rage they won't be able to harm him." Anderson sighs. The guards nod and thrust their spears at Rage only for a barrier of energy to automatically block them. They look in shock before moving to allow Rage inside. "Sorry about that. Gray and Ken are bullheaded."

"It's alright." Rage shrugs as they walk into the castle. Ahead was an older looking yellow fox adorned in a cape and a golden set of armor with a crown of gold and various precious jewels. Anderson walks in a kneels,

"Anderson, captain of my royal guard who is this outlander you bring to me?" he asks rudely.

"King Genis this is Rage Chaotic. The REAL Rage Chaotic." he says. The king looks at Rage and grunts.

"Hmph you may look like him but how do I know you really are him?" King Genis aks Rage.

"Observe." Rage says extending his arm. Then out of a flash of fire and light energy his sword appears. "Bureiingukaosu or Blazing Chaos. The Blade of Chaos one of the ancient and legendary blades only Chaos Guardians are chosen to use." Rage explains.

"It really is." King Genis exclaims "I didn't think it to be true. Yet, here you are in front of me. It is an honor Master Rage Chaotic, Guardian of Chaos." he says kneeling to Rage. The guards in the room do so as well. Rage looks slightly confused.

"It's a sign of respect Rage." Anderson says as they all stand. "If the king kneels to you then it means you are above even he.

"Fifteen years ago I was given a prophecy from our Oracle. That around this time when Andrew attacks I will perish and the Flame of Chaos would return and succeed my kingdom for me...you are the Chaos Guardian and your red fur makes it obvious...Rage my ancestor...this throne would be rightfully yours if I perish." King Genis explains

"Wait...you're of my bloodline?" Rage asks. "Don't you have a successor already?"

"I am or your bloodline and no. A suitable queen has not shown up." King Genis says.

"Well I am going to make sure you won't die this battle. Fate isn't absolute. If I succeed you one day then let it be that way. I will not let Dark King Andrew harm you. Besides we Chaotics look after our own." Rage smiles.

"Your words are of your heart." King Genis smiles. "Thank you Rage." he sighs.

"So King Genis tell me what am I doing?" Rage asks.

"We have an offensive planned. A march to Dark King Andrew's castle. I want you to join in the assault. From there you can get to the castle and kill him. I want him alive if possible...bring me him and he will be shamed before killed. If you must though, kill him. All that matters is that he is removed from power. Once that is done make sure he can't summon more of his horde."

"As you wish King Genis." Rage agrees.

"Then go with Anderson and begin the assault. It is time we put that fool in his place!"

"Yes, sir!" Anderson says loudly as he and Rage run out of the castle and to the stables where a stable hand had two horses ready. Both were strong. One in golden armor and one in a crimson red.

"Your horse Captain Anderson." he says giving the lead to the golden armored one to Anderson. "And for you Rage King Genis has requested one of our best war horses for you." he says handing the lead to the red armored one to him. Rage thanks him as they both mount the horses and Rage glows before a pair or red armor covers him.

"Woah what's that?" Anderson ask looking impressed at Rage's armor. The dark red color was complimented by the spiked plating on the shoulders, knees and elbows. His helmet fitted his head and a visor showed his eyes with a small opening for his mouth.

"My Chaos Armor. It fits to my form and adds an extra layer of defense." Rage replies. "Shall we?" he asks. Captain Anderson nods as they command their horses to full speed and rush to the encampment of the Altean Army. As they rode it the soldiers saluted.

"Brothers in arms today is a glorious day! We are joined by the Legendary Chaos Guardian Rage Chaotic! King Genis has given the order! We begin siege against the Dark King Andrew! We are the Army of King Genis! The Atlan Army! The Knights of the Kingdom of Atlas! His iron clad shield and swift sword of justice! We are the light and we will return victorious. Those who do not will be honored at their seats in The Eather as the Knights who Slayed the Tyrannical King Andrew! We ride swift and we ride fierce!" Anderson shouts as loud as he could. The army cheers in response rearing up to join him.

Rage road up next to Captain Anderson in the front of the army of tens of thousands of me. "I know we just me Captain Anderson but...make it back okay?" Rage asks.

"Do not concern yourself with my fate Rage. Focus on the battle ahead." he says before putting his helmet on. "Atlan Army CHARGE!" He roars leading the charge with Rage not far behind and the army not far behind him.

Meanwhile, Andrew stood on his balcony as a small goblin runs in. "My lord! My lord!" he shouts in a panic.

"What is it?" Andrew scowls.

"To the south the Atlan Army! They're attacking!" he says.

"What?!" Andrew exclaims. "Send a defense force!"

"We did!" the goblin says. "The scouts that returned reported they're all dead! And...Rage Chaotic is with them!"

"What?!" Andrew exclaims before storming by the goblin.

"Rat problems?" a voice chuckles.

"Nix..." Andrew grunts. "Yeah..."

"I told you. Let me take care of him." Nix smiles with a grin.

"Fine but I want him alive." Andrew orders. "Got that?!"

"Yes, sir." Nix smirks before vanishing into the wall through a portal he made.

"Come to me Rage Chaotic...so that I can take your power and use it to dominate the world!" Andrew laughs.


End file.
